The Tennessee Volunteers
by wildthing0088
Summary: ON SABBATICAL. An ol' friend of Uncle Jesse's returns, and the two of 'em head off to see Coy an' Vance Duke, leavin' Luke, Bo, and Daisy wi' some Tennesseean teenagers. This is my first shot at Dukes Fanfic, and the chapters are a bit short, but please R
1. Tennessee Plates In Hazzard

**Well, Welcome t' Hazzard county, where the only thing better than gettin' yerself outta trouble's keepin' yerself outta trouble. An' stayin' outta trouble's the one thing them Duke boy's got themselves a problem with. Here's Bo an' Luke headin' out to the Boar's Nest to go pick up cousin Daisy. Seems Dixie's been slackin' a bit, an' Uncle Jesse wants all the dukes at home this af'ernoon.**

Luke turned back to see Rosco's lights as the police siren wailed louder and louder.

"Hang on cousin!" Bo yelled. Luke whirled back to face the front. The General was aimed straight for a small rise just off the right of the road about 100 yards ahead, right past Shelby road. Behind the jump, a vast pine tree's branches blocked the sky like a flyswatter.

"Bo, you ain' gonna…" Luke began. Bo turned back to Rosco.

"Any other ideas?" He asked. Luke shook his head. Suddenly, a huge black jacked-up Chevrolet pickup took the turn off Shelby Road, looming closer and closer on th thin road. "What the…" Bo straightened out the General, Rosco gaining considerable ground. The truck sped past the General, and suddenly swerved sideways, blocking Rosco. Bo and Luke exchanged glances, then looked back at the truck. Several people were riding in the bed; a cloud of dust registered Rosco's reaction to the sudden roadblock. Bo continued straight. "Well, that worked."

"Yeah, but din'ja catch the license plates on tha' truck? " Luke asked, "Tennessee." Bo stared.

"Why'd they wanna help us?" He asked. Luke shrugged.

**Tennessee plates in Hazzard? That's bout as common as a donkey wi' horns.**

"Nope, Sorry fellas," Daisy began as she handed her cousins each a beer and sat down. "I din' see any trucks wi' Tennessee plates." Luke glanced over at Bo.

"Well, why did they dang block Rosco?" Bo asked. Luke shook his head.

"No idea.. he began." But they shouldn' be too hard to find. Think 'bout it. A truck as big as tha', here in Hazzard? Tennessee plates?"

"They'll stick out like Boss's belly." Daisy said (making sure Boss wasn't anywhere in earshot). Luke nodded.

"But they wasn' headed towards town. Fact is they seemed t' be headed towards the farm." Bo added. Daisy looked from one cousin to the other.

"Wha' I don' still get is how a truck wi' Tennessee plates knows 'nough t' block Rosco from y'all." Daisy pondered. "An' they ain' been in town."

"Never saw 'em before." Luke said, and sipped his beer. Bo smiled.

"Maybe they know 'bout us an' the General?" He said earnestly. Luke spayed his beer onto the floor. Daisy's eyes widened and she stood up to help her cousin as he coughed, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry 'bout tha' Daisy, I'm fine," Luke said as he wiped the beer from his chin. "Bo, I don' think the General's reputation is _quite_ up ta Nashville." Bo nodded as they both finished off their beers and handed the glasses to Daisy. She took them to the counter.

"I'll be out in a minute, fellas." Luke turned to Bo.

"So when we gonna find this truck?" Bo asked. Luke shrugged.

"We'll check the back roads on the way back to the farm. I dunno why Uncle Jesse wants us back so early." They both stood as Daisy returned.

"Well, les' go." She said with a smile.

**Seems like them Tennesseeans missed a good time at the Boar's Nest… Now I hear there's some commotion at a Government buildin' in Atlanta.**


	2. Commotion in Atlanta

A man rushed out into the hallway, clutching a brown-paper package to his chest. He glanced both ways as security guards ran from other floors, tucking the package into his flannel jacket.

**Now that's a man who ain' supposed t' be there.**

"Charlie! C'mon!" another man cried from the elevators. Charlie sprinted down the hall to his friend. "C'mon, c'mon…" The pair disappeared as the elevator doors shut, ending the chase. Inside the elevator the two men inspected their loot.

**That there's two men on a mission. The one with the flannel an' jeans is Charlie Miller. The one in the tie's Tim Cummins. They're both wanted for burglary an' evadin' arrest**.

Charlie handed Tim the package.

"Good job." Tim said as he opened the packaging. Inside was two prescription bottles filled with a dark liquid. "This just might be it…" The miniscule label on one read 'PARABILE'. Tim ginned. "Nice, Charlie! You got it!" Charlie grinned, then wiped his sweaty brow.

"Wha' 'zactly's is tha' stuff anyway?" He asked, breathless.

"Top- secret government project." Tim replied. "It's a drug that paralyzes." He stashed the bottles in his pants pocket and unrolled two syringes from the rest of the packaging. "All you have to do is inject someone with it, and they can't move." Charlie stared.

""So y'all's say'n that we put that-" -he pointed to the bulge in Tim's pocket –"in 'ere-" he pointed to the syringe- "an' we put it in sum'un', and boom!" -he snapped his fingers- "They can't move?" Tim nodded. "Whoa." The elevator gave that ever- so– annoying jerk as lit slowed to a stop.

"Ready?" Tim asked. Charlie nodded. The doors opened, and the pair rushed out through the crowded lobby and into the street, taking the left past the bank and leaping into their '77 periwinkle Ford mustang. Charlie floored the gas, and they soon escaped into the Atlanta traffic.

"Where to?" Charlie asked once he caught his breath. Tim opened a map of Georgia.

"Hmm… let's see here…" He scanned the map. "Here we are- Hazzard. Head for the town of Hazzard." Charlie glanced at the map.

"Alri'ty then," Charlie began, "Hazzard it is."

**This don' sound too good. Somethin' tells me we're gonna be meetin' those two again.**


	3. The Frost Family

**Speakin' a' visitors in Hazzard, looks t' me like that truck's headin' t' the Duke farm. Wonder what Uncle Jesse's up to?**

Jesse looked up to see the big black jacked-up Chevrolet pickup truck pull up to the house. He waded through the chickens to meet the man stepping out of the passenger side. He was huge and imposing, with thick muscular arms and shoulders stretching out his old t-shirt, which was tightly tucked in the dirty jeans behind a blinding gold belt buckle. His dirty blonde hair ran just past his shoulders and a fu manchu ran down his chin.

"Jesse Duke!" The man cried out with a smile.

"Pete Frost!" Jesse cried, and they gave each other a small hug.

"You ain' changed a bit, Jesse!" Pete yelled, his smile wide.

**Ain' this a bit surprisin'. Pete Frost's an ol' friend a' Uncle Jesse's. Pete runs the biggest garage in Bristol, Tennessee, 'bout six hours east a' Nashville. He an' Uncle Jesse 'r in the same boat; takin' care a' nieces an' nephews. They was buddies when Pete lived with his daddy in Hazzard. Turns out the two shared moonshin'n secrets.**

"So, where are the kids?" Jesse asked. Pete motioned to the gang of teenagers surrounding the truck.

" Meet my daughter an' my son. Twins. VOL! WRENCHES!" Jesse stared.

"Vol?" He asked. Pete gave him a smug smile.

"They all got their nicknames." Jesse laughed.

"Wha's yours?" He asked. Pete grinned.

"Pops." A female voice said before Pete could speak. A tall girl wearing an unbuttoned ripped green flannel shirt and a sky blue shirt walked up, her jeans cut halfway above the knee and a pale orange bandanna on her head. A German shepard mix followed her beat up gray sneakers. Her brown eyes met Jesse's and she smiled.

"Hi." She said, shaking Jesse's hand with a firm, calloused grip. "Call me Vol."

"'Lo, Vol." Jesse said with a tip of his cap. A shorter boy wearing a cowboy hat and an oil- stained blue flannel shirt walked up. His jeans were blackened with oil, and his boots were encrusted with manure. He wiped an oil-blackened hand on his jeans before offering it to Jesse.

"Name's Wrenches." He said. He had the same big eye and muscular look as both Pete and Vol, even if he was shorter than her. The German shepard at Vol's feet walked up and offered out a paw. Jesse tried not to laugh as he shook it.

"Now ain' you a smart feller." He said. The dog's tail beat the dirt like the ground was a dirty rug.

"This ere's Lee." Vol said, scratching behind his ears. Lee yipped happily and Vol turned to take him back to the truck. hse and wrenches settled themselves sitting on the hood.A younger girl came up to Jesse clutching a dark brown rabbit to her loose t-shirt. She was a head shorter than Vol, with big blue eyes and long brown hair tucked underneath a filthy backwards baseball cap. She shifted the rabbit to one hand before shaking Jesse's with the other.

"I'm Sparks." She said in a quiet voice. Jesse gave her a fatherly smile before a hyperactive border collie raced around his feet, yipping madly.

"Hey!" He yelled, stepping away from Sparks. The dog yipped at his feet once more. A scrawny skinny pole of a boy ran over.

"Sky!" he yelled. His shirt was tucked in to help his belt in its valiant effort in keeping his jeans up. He took Sky's collar, holding the yipping dog back. He looked up at Jesse with the same blue eyes as Sparks, only hidden underneath wild dirty blonde bangs.

"Name's Tiny. I'm Spark's brother. Pops is m' uncle." Jesse shook his hand, then glanced up to Pete.

"I got one more..." Pete said inspecting the truck.

"He's got _1984_ 'gain, Pops." Vol said. Pete rolled his eyes.

"BOOKWORM!" He yelled. A younger boy leapt from the bed of the truck. He shoved his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose as he ran to Pete, book tucked under one arm. He wore a nice looking flannel and remotely clean jeans. He stopped in front of Jesse.

"Name's Bookworm." He said, catching his breath. He shook Jesse's hand hurriedly. "Sorry 'bout not comin' out 'fore." He held out the book. "But it's a classic. My secon' fav'rite's the Bible." Jesse smiled. The General pulled up, catching Vol and Wrenches' attention. Vol let out a low whistle.

**I was wonderin' when the General 'd be showin' up.**

"Nice." Wrenches whispered in agreement. Bo, Luke and Daisy all climbed out, staring at the pickup. Vol and Wrenches stared back at the General.

"Boys, Daisy, there's someone here I wan' ch'y'all t'meet." Jesse said, breaking the silence. Pete smiled giving them a smile.

"Name's Pete Frost." He said. Bo and Luke gave him slight nods.

"Hi."

"Howdy." Luke stared at the truck. "Nice truck." Pete laughed.

"Ain' mine." He said, motioning to the twins sitting on the hood. "S' my kin's"

"So y'all's wasn' drivin' 'er earlier?" Bo asked.

"Tha' was me." Vol said. She motioned to the General. "Car's too good lookin' t' get pulled over. Don' care how many times it' s happened 'fore, even by that idiot y'all in Hazzard call 'Sheriff'." Everyone laughed.

"Y'all got some good skills, sugar." Daisy said. Vol smiled.

"Is this why y'all wanted us home early t'day, Uncle Jesse?" Bo said. Jesse nodded. "Now les' get inside so Pete an' I c'n explain why he an his kin 'r here."

**While they're catchin' up, I hear there's someone hangin' out at the Hazzard Dam, an' I don think they 're fishin'.**


	4. Settling in Hazzard

**Now don' that car look a bit familiar?**

The periwinkle Ford was as silent as a car could be as it slowly crawled to a stop in front of the old shack.

"Now 'is 'ere looks nice." Charlie said. Tim nodded.

"Perfect." Charlie pulled the car in gear and turned off the engine.

"Now, Tim, what we gonna do wi' tha' drug stuff?" Charlie asked. Tim pulled the bottles out of his pocket.

"Well, with the security in Atlanta, the government will be searching for it. So, we just lay low here in Hazzard for a while, and then we'll send a ransom note for it. We could get millions." Charlie smiled.

"I lik' it." They both stepped out of the car. Charlie stopped in front of the shack. "Uh, Tim, I been thinkin'." Tim stared, his eyes wide.

"You think?" He asked. Charlie nodded proudly. "Go on…" Tim said.

"Well, why don' we just keep that stuff ourselves 'fer a whil', then send a note t' the feds t' get cash 'fer it. We could get millions, 're maybe even thousands!" Tim stared. Charlie smiled proudly. Tim continued to stare. "Wha'?" Charlie asked.

"You are aware that I just said that?" Tim asked. Charlie thought a moment.

"You did? Well, I thou' it soun'ed familiar…" Tim put a hand to his forehead. Charlie still remained in that subconscious stare that was his thought (or lack thereof). Tim sighed and put a hand into his pocket and pulled out another bottle, a bottle of aspirin.

"Charlie, do you know what this is?" He shook the bottle. Charlie focused on the bottle.

"A bottle, Tim." He said proudly. Tim rolled his eyes.

"In the bottle!" he yelled.

"Is' an 'in the bottle'?" Charlie asked.

"NO!" Tim cried, "They're pills, you idiot! PILLS! MY HEADACE PILLS!" He stared into Charlie's eyes, his temperature rising. Charlie stared back like a hurt dog. Tim got a hold of his anger. "I'm sorry, Charlie." He said, calm, "I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Charlie smiled proudly.

"Y'all knows y' shouldn' yell at me li' tha'." He said. Tim put an arm around his shoulder, and the pair headed into the shack.

**Y'know, I can understand why tha' man needs tha' many headache pills.**

_A/N: Thanks to eveyone for their reviews! I'm sorry to leave you hanging for the weekend but softball's starting up so the chapers might not be coming up quite as regularly. (They will get longer though) --wildthing_


	5. Jesse and Pete's Trip

**Speakin' a' getting' settled, uncle Jesse an' Pete 'r explainin' why they're here. Appears t' be some problems up at Coy an' Vance's place in Alabama, an ' r needin' some help.**

"Now y'all listen up." Jesse began. He stood in the living room, Bo, Luke, and Daisy were sitting on the couch, Wrenches, Sparks, and Bookworm sitting in the loveseat, while Vol and Tiny were settled on the floor with Lee and Sky. Pete stood next to Jesse, staring at the two families. Jesse pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "This 'ere's a letter from Coy an' Vance. They're havin' some money problems, an' there's been fire in the barn." Pete nodded.

"So me an Jesse 'ere are gonna be headin' out t' give 'em a hand."

"But Uncle Jesse," Bo began, "Why can' we go?"

"Yeah," Luke added. "Me an' Bo could help y'all fix the place." Jesse held up one hand.

"Now I knows y'all's 'r wantin' t' see yer cousins again, But me an' Pete ain' seen each other fer a while, and with us boarding Dollar fer Mr. Peabody, it'll be bes' if y'all jus stay 'ere." The Duke cousins all nodded in understanding.

"These guys'll help y'all out wi' the farm 'ere," Pete began, motioning to his kids, "they're used t' it." Lee snored.

"Don' see why we wouldn'." Sparks said, scratching her bunny's ears.

"Yeah," Vol began, "I'm good wi' horses, an' I ain' seen nobody better at milkin' cows than Sparks, an' Wrenches can work on the tractor 'r the General Lee."

"Can y'all fix a Jeep?" Daisy asked. Wrenches nodded. "Thanks. Cooter's been real busy an' he ain' had a chance t' see it."

"No prob. I'll check 'er out."

"How long y'all gonna be gone fer?" Bookworm asked.

"Ten days. Two weeks tops." Pete said. Bookworm nodded.

"Where we stayin'?" Tiny asked. " Six hours in tha' truck wi' Vol's drivin's long 'nough."

"Didn' hear y'all complainin' on the way 'ere." Vol said.

"Coudn' hear me over the diesel. Las' time I checked, y'all's was buckled nice an' safe in the cab while me an' my sister and Bookworm 'r all hangin' t' our bags fer dear life in the bed."

"Heard y'all whoopin' it up real good af'er we lost that idiot in the sheriff's badge."

"An' both y'all's both'll be locked up damn tighter in tha' cab while we're gone if y' don' shut up." Pete announced. Vol cracked her knuckles loudly. Jesse thought a moment.

"Sparks an' Vol can stay in my room." Daisy offered.

"Alri', thanks." Vol said. Sparks nodded in agreement.

"I don' min' sleepin' out 'ere." Bookworm said, eyeing the bookshelves.

"Well 'en, Wrenches an' Tiny'll be sleepin' wi' us." Luke said. Bo shrugged.

"I don' min'." He added. "S'long as tha' border collie don' bark at ni'." Tiny rubbed Sky's head.

"He don'. 'Least, not 'till mornin'." He said.

"Yeah," Sparks added. "Sky's always gotta be louder than the rooster."

"When y' leavin'?" Tiny asked.

"Early t'morrow mornin'." Jesse said. "We'll be takin' my truck."

"Speakin' a' which," Pete began, "Wrenches, can y'all take a look a' the whi' truck 'fore y' check out the Jeep? Don' wan' any problems on the way t' Alabama." Wrenches stood up.

"I'll check 'er out ri' now." He said.

**Seems ever' body's up t' code on wha's goin on. Now I ain' seen nuthin' goin on wi' those two visitors, so I say we see how them Frosts 'r settlin' in Uncle Jesse an' Pete don' already left.**

_A/N- Thanks to you all for waiting a week... I've had some tough projects due, and with softball and volleyball, I have absoutely no time to type all this up. Aboiut the "T" rating- swearing__ and some minor violence.Thanks for all the reveiws! --wildthing_


	6. The Duke Chores

Dollar was humongous clydesdale, a good six feet at the shoulder, covered in brown fur with white-feathered hooves and a wide white blaze running down his nose. Even though he was eleven years old, he still had the heart and soul of a thoroughbred yearling. He tossed his head as Bo and Vol entered the barn. Bo hesitated as the monster of a horse reared up to full height; the giant stared back down at them.

"Hey, babe…" Vol crooned, reaching the tips of her fingers to his ears. He closed his eyes contentedly as she scratched his forelock, running her other hand down his muscled shoulder. "You's a big boy ain' 'cha?" She whispered to him. Bo shook his head and walked towards the semi-neat stack of hay bales.

"Vol?" He asked. She glanced over to him. "Can y'all give me some help wi' these?" She nodded, and gave Dollar one more pat on the neck before bounding over to Bo. She easily lifted tow bales and tossed them in the corner by the barn door, barely missing Luke.

"Hey, watch out there, Vol!" He warned her. She turned and smiled.

"Y'all's know I wouldn' hur' ch'y'all…" she smiled. "On purpose."

" 'Zactly why he's nervous, Vol." Sparks said, following Luke into the barn. One of the heifers mooed, and Sparks scratched behind her ear. Daisy laughed as she gathered the eggs. Vol smiled as she grabbed another bale of hay. Bo shook his head as Vol easily cleared the hay. Sparks sat down to one of the heifers, and had finished milking two before Luke had a chance to start.

"Dang it, Sparks, y'all's is fast wi' them cows." Bo said, wiping the haydust off his palms. Daisy gave her a congratulatory tap on the shoulder as she took the eggs to the house. Tiny returned to the barn from his early morning jog, Sky yipping at his heels.

"Whaddya need?" he asked.

"Get the milk." Vol replied. Tiny nodded as he gently lifted two buckets. Sky investigated the third, but was scared off by a deep growl from Lee.

"Smart little thing, ain' he?" Luke said as Sky rushed off after Tiny. He took the last heifer out to the pasture. Bo shook his head as he picked up one of the last two bales. Vol grabbed the last one and followed Bo to the pile. They both stacked the bales.

"Next?" Vol asked. Bo thought a moment.

"Uncle Jesse wants us to clear a couple a dead trees that fell into the field by the pond. We need the firewood." Maudine gave them both a loud bray. Vol laughed.

"Y'all's know we gonna be needin' you." She said. Bo smiled as he stroked the mule's soft nose. Vol slid over to Dollar. "An' we gonna be usin' the big boy over 'ere, too, ri'?"

"I don't see why not." Luke said from the barn doorway. "We gotta clear four trees. It's one of the back fields, so we can' take the truck." Vol nodded. Wrenches came in after Luke, wiping the oil from his hands.

"He broke t' ride?" Vol asked.

"Think so." Daisy said, following Wrenches. "Why you wonderin', sugar?" Vol gave them all huge grin.

"Vol, you ain' gonna…" Wrenches said. Vol reached her hands up onto Dollar's back. Her head was a few inches short of his withers. She jumped up and swung her leg over his broad rear. Dollar immediately stepped forward.

"Whoa, babe." She arched her back slightly, weaved her fingers in his mane, and gave him a slight kick with her heels. He trotted forward. She steered him out of the barn, and with another sharp kick, galloped out into the morning sunrise and swerved behind the house.

**Now I tell you sumthin'- That, my friends, is a skill that I ain' never seen no man with.**

"She's pretty good." Bo said.

"Yeah, but she's been hurt 'lot when she gets on a horse tha' ain' broke. When she firs' got Buck- tha's her horse tha' she rides now, got 'em when he was a colt- She got so many bumps an' bruises that she hurt when she sat down." Daisy winced. The thundering grew louder, and Vol and Dollar rounded the farmhouse, scaring Bonnie May. She easily pulled the horse to the stop and slid off.

"Don' take turns s'well, but man, he's a sweet ride." She said with a smile. Dollar reared up. "Easy, boy. Y'all's be towin' soon 'nough." Dollar bent his neck down and shook his head.

**Y'all see them pine trees? Well, couple days 'go, there was a big ol' win' storm that knocked them trees down. Uncle Jesses had Bo an' Luke wait 'till the trees were dead 'fore clearin' em out.**

The four pine trees were piled onto the corner of the filed. Bo, Luke and Wrenches took their axes and started hacking away at the deader branches, while Vol's knife sliced through the greener ones. Tiny and the dogs gathered up the branches and piled them up for Daisy and Sparks, who tied them up into bundles of tinder and kindling. After almost an hour, the trees were almost cleaned and boys were all shirtless. Sweat dribbled down Vol's face as she continued to chop at a particularly stubborn branch.

"Goddamn…" She whispered.

"Y'all aright?" Wrenches asked her. She stabbed her knife into the tree and pulled off her wet gray t-shirt, exposing strong abs and a tight black bra. Bo and Luke stared. Daisy snickered. Vol stared back.

"What?" She asked.

"Nuthin'." Luke said, and got back to work. Bo continued to stare. Luke gently slapped his shoulder, and Bo got back to work. Vol rolled her eyes and got back to work. Finally all the trees were clear of branches. Maudine had to tow the smaller ones, while Dollar was hitched to the two huge ones.

"Yee-ah!" Vol yelled shrilly, and Dollar started off a swift heave. Maudine seemed to have taken a liking to the huge horse, and she followed. Vol, Wrenches and Tiny carried off the bundles of branches.

**Clearin' four pine trees a' that size'll take two full- grown men four hours. These guys done finished it in an hour an' a half.**

"Y'know," Luke said, glancing at his watch, "We finished these chores hell of a lot faster than me an Bo could do it 'lone. How's 'bout headin' out t' Hazzard dam t' go fishin'?" Vol and Sparks exchanged glances.

"Bes' spot in the whole dang county." Bo added. Daisy nodded.

"I'll make us all a lunch, an' we'll have a picnic." She said.

"You cook lunch like y'all cooked breakfast?" Tiny asked. Daisy gave him a weird look and nodded. "I'm in!" He exclaimed. Wrenches laughed.

"When Tiny's stomach's goin', we might as well join it."

"Alri', les' go." Sparks said.

**Hazzard dam's where them two crooks are hangin' out wi' that parabile stuff. I think this trip mi' be a bit more than fishin'.**


	7. Fishin' for Trouble

The bullfish tugged at the line. Bo tugged even harder at the pole, reeling him in. Ain' no way he was gonna lose this one. Daisy snickered at him as he struggled. Luke smiled.

"Wha' s'matter Bo?" Sparks teased, "Can't real him in?" Bo gave her a sarcastic laugh, then gave the line one last tug. The fish popped out of the water, shining like a wet mirror in the sun. He was at least a foot long.

**That's a nice lookin' catch.**

"Nice, Bo!" Vol said from the nearby tree. Daisy gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

" 'Ey Vol!" Wrenches cried from up higher on the bank, "Bet ch'y'all can't beat the size a' that thing!" Vol stared at him.

"Ooooooooooooohhh…" Bookworm and Tiny instigated from the picnic basket. Vol stuck out her tongue at them, then stood up to face her twin brother.

"Big mistake, my friend." Vol whispered.

**Uh –oh, this don' look like it's gonna be too pretty.**

Daisy watched them prepare to fight. Bo and Luke would square off every now and then, especially when they were in junior high, but nothing like facing each other head on and staring each other straight in the eye. She nudged Sparks.

"They really ain' gonna fight, are they?" She whispered. Sparks snickered.

"Hell yeah- Don' worry, they don' fi' ch' other too bad, jus' wrestlin'. No punches 'r nuthin' li' tha'."

"Who usually wins?"

"S' always stalema'es. They both fi' great- Vol's 'bit taller than Wrenches, but he's 'bit stronger than 'er."

"So you have no idea?"

"Nah, we let 'em go 'till Pops calls it over- then it's whoever's on top." Daisy nodded, still puzzled. Vol and Wrenches stared at each other, circling like two male bobcats preparing for a fight over a girl. They stopped once, then Vol leapt in for the kill. She jumped Wrenches with a blazing speed, then the two were both rolling around the dust, screaming profanities at each other. The two separated, staring each other down.

"Girls…" Wrenches said, "Girls can't fi' like a man…"

"Short boys… can' do nuthin'." Vol replied.

Daisy glanced back at Sparks, clueless.

"They insult 'chother- hit the other's buttons. Do it in the military- ain' tha' right Luke?"

"What?" Luke replied from the water.

"Sergeants call y' names, insult cha', stuff li' that- makes you stringer, ri'?" Sparks asked.

"Yep. Not so often in the Marines, but they still do it."

"'Zactly why Pops does it." Sparks told Daisy. "Helps Vol fi' 'gainst men an' Wrenches fi' 'gainst taller men." Daisy nodded.

"I get it." She exclaimed as Vol and Wrenches split again.

"Lazy…" Wrenches began, breathless. "Bitch… can'… do nuthin' more… than mend… ripped pants... and wash clothin'…" Vol's eyes flashed.

"Little…" She snapped back, "Little bastard boys… only good 'fer… washin' foreign cars an' cleanin' dirty… floors." They both were completely unabashed by their profanity. They tackled each other again, and Vol came out on top. A trickle of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth.

"Vol…" Wrenches said, pointing, "Y'all's… is bleedin'…" Vol wiped her face and eyed the blood on her wrist.

"Dammit..." She snapped. "' Bit my cheek. S' nuthin'." Wrenches walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

**Well, that wasn' too bad.**

"You're pretty good."

"Y' ain' half bad yerself."

They walked back to the bank. Luke reeled in a catfish and tied it with the other seven fish he and Bo had caught already. Daisy stood up and gave Vol a worried look as Vol sat down beside her.

"You okay, sugar?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vol replied nonchalantly. Daisy giggled.

"You're good with men- you ever consider a job at a bar?" Vol laughed.

"Not yet- Wanna see what'll happen after college."

"You're gonna go to college?" Luke asked.

"Don' see why not. " Vol replied. "'Specially if I get a scholarship." Sparks snorted.

"If? Vol, y'all's is one of the bes' damn athletes Sull'van High's ever had. If they don' give y' one, then they don' pay no 'tenntion t' the teams." Daisy smiled.

"What sports d' y'all play?"

"Volleyball, football, baseball, hockey, car racin'… Whatever I wanna." Bo laughed. Vol smiled at him. "Pops tol' me y'all played football 'fer Hazzard High, an' the whole NASCAR racin' gig y'all's had."

"Yep." Luke said.

Daisy laughed. It was true- Bo Duke had been both quarterback and a kicker for Hazzard high school, and he and Luke had spent half a season on the NASCAR tracks- plus a short return afterwards. She stood up, then spotted someone from behind one of the old maintenance sheds.

"I'll be right back." She said and walked over. Vol watched her go, and motioned for Lee to follow her.

Charlie Miller watched her come closer.

"One of them gal's is comin' Tim!" he hissed. Tim peeked out from behind the building.

"So she is." He thought a moment. "Knock her out."

"Y' mean hittin' her in the head? Or usin' the drug- stuff?"

"Hit her as hard as you can Charlie. But wait until she gets over here." Charlie shrugged.

"'Kay."

**Now this one ain' gonna be good.**

Daisy heard the Yankee man's voice, but not the words. Lee tiptoed in the long grass behind her. Daisy turned the corner and saw the two men. The bigger of the two swung, hitting Daisy in the face, under her left cheek. Lee started barking. Daisy stumbled back and ricocheted off a tree, falling limp at the base of the trunk. Vol, Bo and Luke heard Lee barking. They all rushed to the mad dog.

"Get out of here!" Tim cried as the group approached them. He and Charlie jumped into the car and drove off. Vol and Tiny were the first to reach Daisy. She lay sprawled, unconscious, a lump on the left side of her face. Vol bent down over her, and gently ran a hand down the lump. It was bone.

"BO! LUKE!" she cried. Tiny took off after the car. Bo bent down over Daisy. "Careful…" Vol whispered as he gently turned her onto her back.

"Daisy?" Bo whispered. He reached a hand for her face. Lee kept on barking. Vol stood up to calm him down

"Don' touch her, Bo." Luke said, joining his little cousin at Daisy's side. He'd seen this before, in the Marines.

"What's the matter?" Bo asked him.

"I think her jaw's broken." Wrenches joined them. "We gotta get her to Tri- County."

"I'll get the truck." Wrenches said. "Ain' no way we gonna get her through the General's window." He ran back to the big black Chevrolet. Luke put one hand on each side of Daisy's face, supporting the broken bone. Tiny returned breathless.

"The car... got away." he began, "Light blue mustang…maybe '76 or '77. Georgia license plates… Atlanta."

"We'll let Rosco know after we take care of Daisy." Luke said. "Thanks." Tiny nodded. Lee had finally quit barking. He stared down at Daisy, and gently licked her face. Vol stood over them.

"Goddamn bastards..." She whispered. "We'll take care of 'em." BO nodded, staring back down at Daisy. Her eyes were closed, her features slack. If she hadn't been punched in the face, both cousins could've sworn she was asleep. Wrenches pulled up with the pick– up truck. He turned around and backed it up to them. Bo and Vol each reached their arms under Daisy's back.

"Okay, now." Luke said, his hands still around her head. They all lifted the limp body and slid her into the bed of the big truck. Luke jumped in to hold her head during the drive. Wrenches, Tiny and Sparks all ran back to the General while Vol slid into the driver's seat of the truck. Bo rode shotgun to give her directions. She pulled the truck into gear and gave Luke a thumbs- up through the back window, which he returned. She hit the gas and the 4x4 suspension pulled the truck out to the road, Wrenches following with the General.

"Keep it between the ditches Vol." Bo said. "Left up here." Vol nodded, then took the turn. Luke braced himself for the left on West Hills road, still holding Daisy. She gave him a small groan, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Lu…" She whimpered.

"Shhh... Daisy, don't try talkin'. ' Think your jaw's broken." She stared up at him and gave him a small smile. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

**I'm headin' out t' church ri' now, y'all's is welcome t' join. Hope Daisy ain' knocked offa her feet fer too long. Man, I hate it when she's in trouble.**

_A/N: Wow, this was a long one... Ha! Gotcha there!Thanks to everyone for waiting, and for all the awesome reviews._ _Volleyball ends the weekend softball starts, so I doubt I'll get any decent breaks. Now that this story's finnaly up and running, I think I'll be able to get more chapers up. Oh yeah- **NEVER move anyone whomight have broken a bone**.** Call for help immediately!**(I don't trust the Hazzard county ambulances;)--wildthing_


	8. Deputy Help

Bo wringed his hands as each second passed. The waiting room at Tri- County was eerily quiet; the Dukes were the only ones there. Luke sat next to Bo, staring at the door, his face stoic. Sparks was rocking back and forth on the floor, her eyes wide and her fingers tapping a wild fury on the tile. Wrenches put a calming hand on her shoulder, and she pouted. Vol was sprawled out next to her brother, staring upwards, seeming to memorize the pattern of the ceiling tiles. Tiny was staring at three-year-old car magazine. Bookworm was immersed in the bible next to him, silently murmuring a prayer. A blonde nurse walked up to them.

"The Dukes?" She asked. Bo's head shot up so fast his neck cracked.

"Easy, Bo." Luke said as they both stood.

"Is Daisy alright?' Sparks asked.

"Her lower mandible's split." The nurse said, "Nothing more than a broken jaw. We've wired her teeth, so she'll need to be on a liquid diet for a while. She's also got a slight concussion, so we want to keep her overnight just to be sure." Luke nodded. "That was quite a hit she took, Mr. Duke."

"Can we see 'er?" Bo asked. The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but not right now. The anesthetic hasn't worn off. You can come back in two or three hours." She gave them a fake smile and walked off. Vol pulled Sparks to her feet.

"Now wha'?" Tiny asked.

"We're gonna head out into town an' see Rosco." Luke said. "Let 'im know 'bout them two men at the dam."

"Luke, Y'all know Rosco ain' gonna listen." Bo whined. "He never listens t' us Dukes."

"Yeah," Luke added. "But the minute we mention 'Daisy', Enos'll give us a hand." Bo gave a sly grin.

"Got a good one there, 'cuz." He laughed.

"So we's goin' t' Hazzard?" Bookworm asked.

"Yep."

**Well, a broken jaw ain' too bad. Knowin' Daisy, she'll be walkin' outta here tomorrow.**

Deputy Enos was the only one in town hall when the boys burst in, followed by Vol and Sparks.

"Oh, hey fellas." He said, looking up. Flash barked.

"Hey Flash," Bo said, nodding to the hound. Sparks walked over to her, hand outstretched. Flash sniffed it and licked it in approval. Sparks scratched the top of her head.

"Good Doggie." She whispered. Enos stared at her.

"Hi, Y'all." Enos said to her. She looked up at him.

"Howdy, Sheriff." Enos blushed.

"He ain' sheriff, Sparks." Luke corrected. "He's deputy." Sparks gave a small smile, her cheeks red.

"Sorry, 'bout that, Deputy." She said, and shook his hand. "Name's Kimmy Sue."

" 'M Sara Beth." Vol added. Bo and Luke stared. Vol winked, and Luke understood.

"Fake names." He muttered to Bo. "Hey, Enos, where's Rosco?"

"In his office. D'y'all wanna see 'im?"

"Yeah, Daisy got into a little mix-up." Enos's eyes widened.

"Daisy? Is she alri?" He asked, worried.

"Her jaw's broken." Bo said.

"Her jaw's broken? How'd it happened?"

"'Zactly why we need t' see Rosco." Luke began. "There's two guy hangin' round Hazzard Dam. One of 'em's a real Yankee type, an' the other's the one tha' punched her real hard." Enos nodded, his face glum. Rosco stepped out of his office, and eyed Bo and Luke.

"Alright you Dukes, Whaddya want?" He snapped. "S' my lunch break now, fellas, and I wanna get outta here." He stepped towards the door. Vol blocked his way, staring him down. "'Scuse me li' lady, but I'd like t' leave."

"Y'all ain' goin' nowhere sheriff, 'til y'all listen t' Bo an' Luke." She said, firm.

"M'am, I am Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, an' I only have thirty itty-bitty minutes before my lunch break's over, an' I don' plan on wastin' any a' that wi' these – "

"Daisy Duke's lyin' sound 'sleep in Tri-county wi' a broken jaw and y'all's don' give a shit, do ya?" Vol asked, her voice rising. Rosco stared.

"Yeah, well did these Duke boys tell ya that, or didj'a see it?"

"She saw it, Mr. Sheriff Coltrane." Sparks piped in.

"Oh, she did, did she?"

"S'matter a' fact, she was the firs' person t' get t' Daisy af'er she got hit." Rosco tossed his nose in the air and stepped away from Vol.

"I'll see to it af'er my lunch break." Rosco rushed out of the room.

"Why tha goddamn…" Vol began. Rosco rushed back in and grabbed Flash.

"Sorry bout that Velvet ears, Daddy didn' mean t' forget 'cha." He murmured to her and rushed back out again.

"Well if tha' don'-" Bo began.

"Forget it Bo." Luke said, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Where does he go for lunch?" Sparks said.

"The Boar's Nest." Luke said. "We'll try t' talk some sense into 'im there. Plus, we gotta tell Boss tha' Daisy'll be offa her feet fer awhile." Vol nodded. Luke turned to Enos.

"I know ri' now is y'all's lunch break, but d' y' think y' can help us out?" Enos nodded.

"Sure thing, Luke."

"Listen, Enos, can y'all head out t' Hazzard dam an' try t' find them two guys? They drove a light blue mustang w' Atlanta plates." Enos nodded.

"Sure thing, I'll head out." Sparks smiled and the Dukes turned to leave.

"See y'all later, Enos!" Bo called. Enos watched them leave, his face still glum. The boys met the Frosts at the truck.

"Listen, Why don' ch' y'all head out t' Rheubottom's a ' try t' get somthin' for Daisy t' eat while her teeth r' wired?" Luke asked. "Me an' Bo'll take care a' Rosco down at the Boar's nest. Jus' get anythin' that sounds pretty good after it's been in a food processor." Vol nodded.

"We got cash, don' worry." Wrenches said as he slid into the truck. Bo and Luke slid into the General and drove down to Cooter's, to tell him what happened.

Enos ran out of city hall and jumped into his patrol car. He sped from the curb and hit the road to Hazzard dam.

**Well, ain' Enos in a hurry. Hope them two crooks don' mind dealin' wi' Hazzard's finest.**

Hazzard dam was deserted when Enos pulled in. He grabbed his gun and rushed from tree to tree, covering himself as he neared the old shacks. No car was in sight. As he got closer, he saw the tire tracks in the grass, leading to the old county service road. He scanned the shacks one last time before dropping to one knee in front of the tracks. Grass had been thrown up where the rear tires skidded. He scanned the road, squinting in the bright sun. Those two crooks were long gone. He swore to himself the rushed back to his car. He reached in and grabbed the CB.

"Deputy Enos t' Bo an' Luke, y'all out there?"

_"Yeah, we're here, Enos,"_ Luke replied. _"Any sign of those two?"_

"Jus' some tire tracks leadin' out t' the service road. Listen fellas. I don' see nuthin' on them two crooks."

_"Alright, Enos, thanks fer checkin'. Go get some lunch."_ Enos laughed.

"Thanks y'all. Over an' out." He scanned his watch. He had another fifteen minutes of lunch. He got back into his patrol car and headed out.

**Now I don' think he's headin' out to lunch. That's the same route t' Tri-county.**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, especially Hope and Faith, bo-duke-2009, and Dukeaholic(and John). I'll try to get up a few more chapeters before April break, and I'll finish the rest while i'm sittin' on the beach. ;)-- wildthing_


	9. TriCounty Visits

**Tol' d'y'all Enos'd be showin' up 'ere.**

Enos took off his hat as he closed the door. The pale room was silent; Daisy was still sound asleep. Her nostrils flared slightly when she exhaled. He walked over to her bed, still clutching hi hat and a small cup of daisies he had picked. He set the cup down on the bedside table, and stared at the two Technicolor bruises that had developed on her cheeks. Even with the bruises, she was sure beautiful, with her tanned skin and golden brown curls. He brushed a few stands of that gold away from her face. Her skin was a silky smooth, his finger slowly slid down her soft cheek, avoiding the welt. She gave him a slight groan. He quickly pulled his finger away, intently watching her face. She remained motionless. Her hand was right by his. He hesitated. Sure, he'd had a crush on her since the seventh grade, when two bullies tried to steal his book bag, and she scared them off, looking them square in the eye. Now those intent brown eyes were closed, she was sound asleep. She wouldn't mind if he was here, she liked him, right? What if she wanted to have Bo or Luke there? The wiped the sweat from his brow with a trembling hand. He always got nervous when she was there. He tried to relax, then took her warm, softly calloused hand, giving her a small squeeze.

"Y'all's is sure pretty, Daisy." She was sound asleep, why was he talking to her? "Y'all's got a little bruise on your face, but you're still pretty anyway." He seemed to relax more. All of a sudden his collar didn't seem so tight. "I'll help Bo and Luke find who did this t' y'all, Daisy, I promise. " She groaned again. He felt her fingers close around his. "Daisy? Y'all awake?" Her eyes slowly opened.

"Luke?" She whispered. The shiny metal wiring around her teeth reminded Enos of those awful braces he wore in grade school.

"Luke ain' 'ere yet Daisy, It' s Enos." The room temperature rose twenty degrees, sweat started pouring down his back and his collar constricted around his neck. It got a lot harder to talk now that she was awake. He immediately felt unsure. Maybe he should just go and CB Bo and Luke to tell them she was awake, then get back to work. Daisy blinked a few more times, focusing on him.

"Enos?" She asked. His feet refused to move.

"H- hey, Daisy?" He said, trying to keep his hands from trembling, "Y'all feelin' okay?"

She nodded.

"Where's Bo an' Luke?" she asked, the metal glistening on her teeth. Enos took a deep breath.

"They're out talkin' t' Mr. Hogg, tellin' him wha' happened. I'm here on m' lunch break. Brought y'all some flowers." He added, motioning to her bedside table. Daisy glanced over at the flowers and giggled.

"Oh, why thank you Enos." She whispered.

**Won'er how Bo an' Luke 'r doin' w' Boss. Looks t' me like Sparks an' Vol joined 'em after visitin' Cooter's.**

Luke banged on Boss' office door at the Boar's Nest.

"What?" was Boss's muffled reply.

"It's Luke Duke. We need to talk wi' y'all."

"I'm too busy t' talk wi' any a' you no good Duke boys."

"Boss!" Bo yelled "We gotta talk w' y'all, an' Rosco didn't dang listen!"

"S' bout Daisy." Luke added. Vol and Sparks exchanged glances. The door opened, and Boss stared up at Bo and Luke.

"Wha's wrong wi' your cousin? She takin' another job? An' who's this?" He asked, motioning to Sparks and Vol.

"We're frien's." Vol began, "An' Daisy's gonna be in Tri- County for the ni'."

"She's in the hospital?' Boss asked, looking over at Bo and Luke. Bo nodded.

"Broken Jaw." Luke said grimly. "Some Yankee boy punched her." Boss glanced back over at Vol and Sparks, his mouth agape. Vol and Sparks nodded.

"Got hit real hard." Sparks whispered.

"So she's gonna be resin' at the farm for a few days." Vol added.

"Wanted t' tell y'all 'fore she didn't show up." Luke said.

"Well, that's mighty fine a' you Dukes, an' tell Daisy to get better soon," He said, nodding, "Now y'all get outta here 'fore I make a citizen's arrest fer loiterin'!" He slammed the door in their faces.

Well, tha' went well." Bo said.

"'Least he listened t' us this time." Luke added as they turned to leave. Vol and Sparks exchanged glances, then burst out laughing. Bo and Luke stared.

"Wha's so funny?" Bo asked.

"Hazzard's run by a walkin' tub a' lard!" Sparks exclaimed. Vol took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know Boss eats more at one meal than all a' Hazzard does in one day." Luke said. Sparks finally quit giggling, and they walked out to the General. The huge black truck pulled up, Wrenches at the wheel.Tiny slid out first, then Bookworm, brown paper bag in his hand.

"Got Daisy some fruit." He said.

"Good job buddy." Vol said.

"C'mon, les' get t' Tri- County." Luke said. Bookworm, Tiny and Sparks slid into the General with Bo, while Luke and Wrenches rode shotgun with Vol in the truck.

"What CB channel y'all on?" Vol asked.

"Twelve." Luke asked, trying to avoid stepping on the brown bunny snuggled on the floor of the truck. Wrenches bent down and scooped him up.

"Almost got run over by a good ol' boy, there, Mud." He said, stroking behind Mud's ears. Luke stared. "Spark's bunny rabbit- full name's Mudpie." Wrenches added. Both engines started, and the General Lee led the way to Tri- County.

**Looks like Enos left in time for his lunch break.**

Daisy glanced up as her cousin's walked in, trailed by the Frosts.

"Well, look who's up." Bo said with a smile.

"Hey, Daisy," Luke's smile widened as they both gave her hugs.

"Les' see." Vol said. Daisy smiled, exposing the shiny silver encompassing her teeth.

"Ooh… shiny…" Tiny said. Sparks punched him in the shoulder. "Wha?" He asked. Daisy started sniggering.

"How y' feelin'?" Bo asked.

"Hurts a little." She said. "Enos just left."

"Figures." Bo replied, kissing the top of her head. "You're still the prettiest girl in all a' Hazzard." Daisy grinned and leaned back against the pillows.

"Tired?" Wrenches asked.

"A little." She closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Bo and Luke shot worried glances at each other. "When am I goin' home?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Luke said, "Doc wants to keep you overnight." She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Wish we could find somethin' more 'bout them two men at the dam." Wrenches said.

"Deputy said they was gone by the time he'd got there." Sparks said.

"Probably outta town by now." Tiny added. Daisy sighed.

"What if they ain'?" Vol asked. Bo and Luke stared.

"Vol, don' start…" Wrenches began. Sparks shushed him.

"Here her out, will ya?" Vol stared at them both, then cracked her knuckled loudly.

"Way I figure," She began, "Only Daisy an' Lee got good looks at them two fellas. We all know one's big an' the other's a Yankee. News ain' traveled too far yet, so I don' think they'd leave Hazzard right away, 'specially wi' Boss Lardman an' Sheriff Idiot bein' the law. Deputy's got his work cut out for 'im." Bookworm pulled a folded piece of newspaper from his pocket.

"The car was a '77 mustang, ri'?" He asked. Tiny nodded. Bookworm unfolded the paper. "News 'bout tha' car's spread." He handed Luke the paper. Bo and Daisy both watched him read.

"Huh boy." He said.

"Wha'?" Bo said. Luke stared at them.

"_FBI robbery in Atlanta_" He began to read aloud, "_Two wanted criminals strike again at FBI headquarters in Atlanta. Massachusetts native Tim Cummins and Kentucky native Charlie Miller have been previously charged with burglary and evading arrest, as well as being acquitted of charges of assault and battery. According to witnesses, Miller broke into a lab under Cummins' direction and made-off with a top- secret project. The pair rushed from the building in a light blue '77 Ford Mustang and headed out onto the interstate. Only the doctor in the lab was harmed. Cummins is described as a businessman, five- foot seven, with dark hair. Miller is well-built, six-foot four, with red hair. Both men are armed and dangerous_."

"Li' we didn't figure tha' out yet." Sparks whispered. Luke folded the paper up and handed it back to Bookworm.

"Today's paper." He said. Bo took Daisy's hand. They both sat in silence, staring at each other. Vol and Wrenches stared at the Daisy's blanket.

"Tha's them." Daisy finally whispered.

"S' alri' Daisy, we'll get 'im." Bo squeezed her hand. Sparks' eyebrows shot up.

"Didn' them fellas rob Nashville?" Bookworm's expression imitated hers.

"Yeah, they did!" He exclaimed. "Capitol bank, 'bout 15 gran'. Got away t' Mississippi."

"Well, we know we're dealin' wi' hardened criminals." Vol said, "Still don' make it any easier t' get 'em." The blonde nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry about this, but visiting hours are over." She said. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The Frosts all stood. Bo and Luke gave Daisy good-bye hugs.

"We'll come an' get ch' ya t'morrow mornin'." Bo said. Daisy waved to them as they left.

**Looks like Daisy's gonna be alright. Y'all know I can' stand a man who'll 'tentionally hit a pretty girl like Daisy.**

_A/N: Soory about takin so long- uploadin took me a couple days. Ch. 10's already written, I just gotta type it up. She's been takin a few more twists, and some of the chapters are gettin longer. YES- The Dukes' path will cross again with Miller/Cummins, and the parabile... a busted jaw willbe the least of Daisy's problems... muhahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh yeah- I don't own Dukes, just the Frosts... Thanks for stickin' with me!---wildthing_


End file.
